simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Council of National Defense
The Imperial Council of National Defense (ICND) (In Hellenic:Συμβούλιο Εθνικής Άμυνας) is the highest is a consultative body of the Basileus that works out the Basileus decisions on national security affairs. Composed of key ministers and agency heads and chaired by the Basileus himself, the ICND was established to be a forum for coordinating and integrating national security policy. The command and control of the Imperial Armed Forces is exercised in name of the Basileus, while its management is supervised by the Government: therefore the Imperial War Council is the forum where the formal imperial military leadership is exercised in conjunction with the Government. However, the Imperial Family retains other formal and informal command channels. Because the composition, the Council is considered the supreme military policy-making body and its Deputy Chairman, appointed by the Basileus, is the Chief of the Imperial General Staff and Executive Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. The Council is housed in the Dimitradis Hall in northern Auronopolis The Supreme War Council is the main instrument through which the Basileus formally acquires detailed knowledge of the government's security and defence policies. More generally, the Council is the forum for discussion and learning for the study of issues relating to security and defense. Imperial Council of National Defense is the dialogue and discussion instrument between those in charge of the political address in the field of national defence: through it, its components can help to define criteria for the better exercise of their powers, hen it comes to the issues of operation plans implementation and the Crises management System implementation, conduction of operations outside the national territory and participation of the Armed Forces in the confrontation of special situations during peace time. Procedure The convocation the Council, the definition of the agenda and the chairmanship of the sessions belong to the Ministry of Defence. Imperial Council of National Defense is summoned by the Basileus at least two times a year, with an agenda that takes into account the guidance provided by the Prime Minister. News of a meeting and its agenda are disseminated with proper press release, but the outcomes of the Council's work is reported in the minutes of the meeting, reserved for its members, which also include any documents examined. The preparation of activities, in liaison with the staffs of the various departments involved in the work, the preparation of the minutes of the meeting and the implementation of the resolutions is headed by the Secretary of the Supreme War Council, appointed by the Council on a proposal from the Ministry of Defense and the Basileus. To carry out its duties, he makes use of the Secretariat. Functions The Supreme War Council issues non-binding directives, prepares preliminary activities and functions as consultation forum for matters related to the Imperial Armed Forces, including senior appointments, troop deployments and arms spending. The Supreme War Council also has direct control over the Strategic Missile Force. The S.W.C. reviews the general issues concerning the national defence, on the basis of general guidelines determined by the Government and Parliament, resulting from this analysis of the binding directives for the Council of Ministers (and thus the individual ministries) and Commander-in-Chief, according to the different areas of expertise. Its role in peacetime was as a coordinating and senior consultative body at the disposal of the Imperial government, and in wartime as the overall headquarters of the Armed Forces. In recent years, through ongoing efforts at increased inter-services cooperation and integration, the ICND has assumed peacetime operational control over the separate branches. The Imperial Armed Forces are commanded by Imperial General Staff Headquarters, which implement the directives of the Imperial Council Composition * Chief of the Imperial General Staff and Executive Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. (titled as Polemarchos) * Councilors ** Minister of Internal Affairs ** Minister of Foreign Affairs ** Minister of Defense ** Ministry of Agriculture and State Assets ** Ministry of Navy * Additional Councilors ** Chief of Staff of Imperial Army ** First Sea Lord and Chief of Naval Operations ** Chief of Staff of the Imperial Air Force ** Commandant General of Imperial Gendarmerie Corps ** Chief of Military Intelligence Service ** Director-General of Department of Imperial Security List of Polemarchos Category:Ruthenia